


Встречи

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им не избежать встречи с друг другом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на мини-реверс 2013 года по заявке Naize (http://naizee.tumblr.com/) http://i.imgur.com/TP2QUyP.jpg/ при его решительной поддержке. Он вдохновлял меня артами, сделал крутое оформление (надеюсь, вы его увидите). Мы орали в друг друга, горели и плакали (АЙ ЛУВ Ю ДЬЮД <3). Было потрясающе, без шуток. 
> 
> Также хочу сказать спасибо билли крэш за хардкорный беттинг, отдельно низкий поклон - ей и Шифт - за то что, когда я бегал вокруг арта-заявки с воплями "хочу-хочу-хочу, но боюсь", они меня сурово подопнули и в итоге я обрел мэйта. 
> 
> Ну, и это мой первый дописанный опубликованный фанфик, хотя и пишу довольно давно. Так что он полон недостатков, но я люблю его, с него началась "эпоха" х)
> 
> Порядок встреч нарушен сознательно.  
> Основные персонажи Питер и Дюкалион, но и Крису досталось больше места чем прочим. 
> 
> История начинается с того, что молодой Питер сбегает из дома после того как подговорил Дерека на преступление, и встречает кое-кого в одном придорожном баре.

**Первая встреча**  
  


Это очередной придорожный бар. Возможно – самый худший из них, потому что забит битком. Байкеры, дальнобойщики, проститутки, кто-то еще. Пестрая копошащаяся масса, благоухающая кислым пивом, потом, дешевой едой и сексом. Они похожи на свалку, залитую дождем. Дрейфующий мусор. Говорящий чавкающий мусор…

  
Питер прячет руки под стол – у него полезли когти. Резкий жест привлекает внимание: сидящие на другом конце барной стойки байкеры начинают обсуждать его – его губы, задницу, и есть ли ему восемнадцать. Он рисует отросшими когтями на оборотной стороне стойки цифры и понимает, что переоценил свои способности – к контролю, мимикрии, выживанию. Ему так плохо сейчас. Намного хуже, чем дома, где Дерек молча ненавидел его, беты смотрели с презрением, а Талия мимо. Ему так плохо, что он вполне может сорваться и кого-нибудь убить. Еще он давно не спал. С тех пор, как выехал за границы штата три дня назад и перестал чувствовать стаю. Ему всю жизнь рассказывали, что без стаи он не выживет, что окружающий мир жесток и опасен. Но никто не предупреждал об этом физическом ощущении одиночества. Как будто ты лишен всякой защиты и остался один на один с чудовищами. Он смертельно устал от этого чувства, устал вспоминать, искать причины у собственных поступков, искать выход. Так устал, что...  
  
Может пропустить реальную угрозу. Например, чужую стаю. У бильярдных столов. Он закрывает глаза, вслушивается. Тела людей полны дисгармонии, тогда как оборотни звучат экономно, упорядоченно, красиво. И если слух его не подводит – у стола трое или даже четверо. Вокруг слишком много людей и других звуков, чтобы он мог определить точно, да и собственное разогнавшееся сердце мешает. Точно, сердце. Он пытается успокоиться и выдает себя этим еще больше. Смотрит на столы – и не может отвести глаз, так как в этот самый момент стоящий к нему ближе всех оборотень (мужчина, широкие плечи, кожаная куртка, уверенные движения) оборачивается, и сердце пропускает удар. Дело не в яркой внешности (черты лица, врезающиеся в память, грация хищника, отличная фигура), не во взгляде, не в излучаемой им силе (в этом зале есть люди и больше, и выше, и шире его, но он кажется внушительным – как Талия, как альфа). Это предчувствие... Питеру некогда прислушиваться к себе – их взгляды встретились, незнакомец кивнул, закончил игру и идёт к нему. Нужно выбрать тактику поведения, продумать историю, которую можно выдать за правду. И все это быстро. Очень.  
  
– Позволишь?  
По коже бегут мурашки. Голос удивительный. Питер бы запомнил, если бы они говорили. Он кивает, и мужчина садится справа. Вблизи его лицо кажется смутно знакомым.  
– Дюк.  
Вот теперь вспомнил. Ритуал пять лет назад – один из тех, которые Лора презрительно называла вервульфьими гей-парадами – когда представители стай собираются вместе, чтобы обменяться новостями, познакомиться с новичками, разрешить спорные вопросы. Талия говорила с ним, точно. Лора пыталась строить глазки. А Дерек её дразнил...  
  
Дюк успел заказать пиво – бутылку себе, стакан для него (бармен отказался продавать ему алкоголь, Питер не стал настаивать, хотя при нем были водительские права – не хотел светить). На боку стакана отпечаток пальца, Питер может с этим справиться и готов сделать глоток, но сильный кислый запах бьёт в нос и – он оглушительно чихает. Стыд на миг вытесняет все прочие чувства, люди смеются. Дюк – нет, лишь улыбается глазами (они почти того же цвета, что у самого Питера), в них пляшут черти. “Кажется, он все-таки намного младше Талии”. Салютует бутылкой, отпивает и даже не кривится.  
– Питер.  
– Хейл. Я знаю.  
– Лет пять назад вы...  
– И в прошлом месяце.  
“Отлично”  
– Извини, не хотел перебивать.  
Питер больше не пытается держать лицо. Изучает свои руки и ждет продолжения.  
– Ты пропустил премьеру. Твоя племянница, Лора, кажется, обратилась в волчицу. Она не намного младше тебя?  
Нет, это не насмешка. Или Дюк искусно скрывает признаки. Питер разжимает зубы и отвечает:  
– Не намного.  
– Ее форма не стабильна, конечно, она ведь не альфа. Но само обращение – чудо.  
Дюк выдерживает паузу и добавляет:  
– Многие посчитали, что она избрана. Истинная альфа.  
Он смотрит сквозь бутылку на свет, потом на Питера, и кажется, что Дюк видит его насквозь тоже: многолетнюю бессильную зависть. Тогда зачем скрывать?  
– Для этого в ней слишком много спеси.  
Звучит слишком резко. Почти так же, как Лорино: “я стану альфой, а из тебя так никогда и не получится толковой беты. Тебе нельзя доверять.”  
– А мне показалась довольно скромной леди.  
– Хорошо притворяется.  
Вот теперь он замечает усмешку:  
– А ты?  
– Ещё лучше,  
Питер допивает пиво залпом, и на этот раз без эксцессов. Просит бармена повторить. Берет себя в руки.  
– И что теперь? Вы должны сопроводить меня в Бикон-Хиллз?  
– Нет.  
Питер понимает это “нет” однозначно.  
– Они не хотят, чтобы я вернулся?!  
Вот теперь Дюк кривится:  
– Конечно, хотят. Но уважают право на выбор. А ты не хочешь возвращаться?  
Хочет, еще как, но не домой, а в тот самый день на школьном дворе, когда он засмотрелся на девчонку Дерека и открыл свой рот, не думая о последствиях.  
– И что дальше? Собираешься искать другую стаю?  
“Не думая о последствиях...” Не думая о будущем.  
– Смотри, в моей стае нужны умные сильные беты.  
Дюк подмигивает:  
– У нас есть байки.  
Хейлы – одна из самых уважаемый стай, с богатой историей. И сборище безродных бродяг-байкеров...  
– Спасибо, нет, предпочитаю автомобили, классику.  
Дюк открывает вторую бутылку пива когтями, не пытаясь скрыть это от людей (в прочем, те и не смотрят) и широко (и чертовски обаятельно) улыбается:  
– Не назвал бы развалюху, на которой ты приехал, автомобилем.  
Он едва не мурлычет.  
“Намного младше Талии” думает Питер, фыркает и кивает на бет, о чем-то яростно спорящих с дальнобойщиками:  
– А я это – стаей. Всё не то, чем кажется.  
Еще один обмен улыбками. Пальцы Дюка оглаживают ободок на горлышке бутылки.  
– Путь омеги?  
Этот удар попадает в цель. Боль царапает изнутри горло.  
Путь омеги значит остаться в одиночестве, без защиты, без поддержки и - без прощения. Отказаться от семьи – Дерека, который с ним не разговаривает, напуганных странным поведением взрослых мелких (в их доме много щенков), Лоры, которую он не любит (но годы соперничества связали их намертво), Талии (чьего одобрения и внимания он желал, несмотря ни на что, даже сейчас. Ладно, сейчас – как никогда раньше). На большинство бет ему плевать. Но отказаться от семьи он не может. Не может оставить все так, не искупить вину, не попытаться заговорить с Дереком еще раз. И вернуться и возобновить попытки сейчас он не готов. И не знает, когда будет готов и будет ли...  
Дюк дает ему достаточно времени поразмыслить и продолжает задавать вопросы:  
– Путь альфы?  
Дюк касается губами горлышка бутылки и делает большой глоток. Кадык движется, губы блестят. Питер смотрит на этот выразительный рот, пытается представить себя альфой, не может, и готов истерически рассмеяться: он всю жизнь завидовал Талии, которой досталась в наследство искра, но и – совершенно очевидно сейчас – никогда не хотел этого по-настоящему. Стая, ответственность, лидерство.  
– Собрать свою стаю, со своими правилами...  
– Тебе удалось?  
– Да. Но я еще работаю над правилами... и над составом.  
Питер наконец замечает, что внимание всех в баре приковано к драке у бильярдных столов.  
– Над какими правилами? Одно и то же. Альфа. Бета. Омега. Лидер и его прислужники. Возможность перехода в другую лигу. Одни и те же цели – защита. Альфы от бет, бет от охотников и других бет. Замкнутый круг.  
– Хм. Жизнь – тоже замкнутый круг на первый взгляд. Мы сами вносим разнообразие.  
Питер выразительно поднимает брови.  
– Ах, да ты же знаешь все. Проживший всю жизнь в одном доме, в одной семье. Как думаешь, сколько стай на территории этого штата?  
– Две. Три.  
– Пять.  
“Невозможно, они бы не смогли поделить территорию”.  
– Пять стай. И они не враждуют между собой. Места много. Врагов тоже. Как думаешь, сколько в них альф?  
– Один и один общий?  
Если бы ему нравилось, когда его поучают, он так и остался бы хорошим мальчиком. Дюк царапает когтем поверхность бутылки и успешно игнорирует вызов в его тоне.  
– Трое. Двое в одной. Сестры. Близнецы. Девушки. Их стая состоит из женщин, они более чем гостеприимны, особенно, если ты молод и хорош собой. Еще один в стае, похожей на вашу. Семья с историей. Они полвека назад объявили охотникам войну, можно попасть под перекрестный огонь. Кровная вражда, скучно. Третья стая, – каждый раз на слове стая Дюк давит на стекло чуть громче, – состоит из омег, и они не такие дикие, как тебе рассказывали. Не такие беззащитные. Довольно миролюбивы и рады гостям – не то чтобы многие хотели, они все-таки парии. Но знают много интересного. Есть стая, которая состоит из практически одних людей. Их лидер – бета. И двое хранителей, те знают много интересного. Например, как заставить алкоголь подействовать на тебя. К ним надо ехать не с пустыми руками. Истории, алкоголь опять же... Наконец, есть стая бет. Говорят, у них нет лидера. Но это неправда.  
У Дюка на миг загораются желтым глаза. Он пододвигает свою исцарапанную бутылку к Питеру, и тот видит схематично нарисованную на стекле карту. Узнает очертания реки и дороги. И кресты, обозначающие стаи. Один из них прямо здесь.  
– Многим правила кажутся скучными. Посмотри мир, раз уж представился случай. И выбери свой путь. Мудро.  
Он поднимается и касается плеча Питера. По телу будто проходит разряд.  
\- Удачи.  
Беты,оставив развлечения, тянутся за Дюком к выходу. Питер сжимает ладонями бутылочное стекло и смотрит ему вслед.


	2. Третья встреча

Это снова бар. Или его подобие. Огромная бочка пива с краном у грубо сколоченного подобия барной стойки. Столы, похожие на огромные скамейки. Можно было бы занозить кожу, если бы поколения и поколения посетителей не стерли грубые доски до блеска.   
Питер сидит за таким столом, в окружении основательно заросших бородами мужчин (в кожу некоторых из них въелась угольная пыль), и, несмотря на пижонскую бородку и торчащие из рукавов кожаной куртки манжеты стильной рубашки, кажется своим.   
– … другими словами, дома слишком скучно. Мы живем одной большой дружной семьей в пригороде. Много детей. Хуже того – подростков. Я люблю к ним возвращаться, но видеть изо дня в день – чертовски утомительно. И – в мире столько всего интересного.   
– А как же работа?  
– Семейный бизнес, меня никто не может заменить, так что боссу приходится считаться с моими желаниями. Я путешествую, когда представляется удобный случай, знакомлюсь с людьми, делаю снимки, собираю истории. Я слышал, у вас тут происходит много интересного. Уцелела община хиппи.   
Благодарная публика, чье любопытство он удовлетворял едва ли не два часа, спешит ввести его в курс дела: мужики перебивают друг друга, бурно жестикулируют, расплескивают по столам пиво, задевая огромные кружки локтями. Питер пропускает лишнее и обращает внимание только на то, что ему интересно.   
– Это не хиппи... больше похоже на секту...  
– Жуткие люди, даже бабы, вот вроде на мордашку смотришь – сущий ангел, щечки, ямочки, локоны, а как глянет на тебя, оторопь берет...   
– Говорят, они приносят жертвы дереву...   
– Может, тех пропавших подростков тоже принесли в жертву...  
– Тише! Здесь отец Мэгги...  
Питер вклинивается:   
– Какой Мэгги?  
– Девчонка пропала два дня назад. Мелкая совсем. Лет десять. Сегодня рейнджеры прочесывают лес. Те подростки-то, так сказать, не из хороших семей, пропажу заметили, только когда другие люди начали пропадать.   
– Взрослые люди?  
– Ага. И ведь разные же совсем. Врач, ветеринар, полицейский...  
– Да не слушай их, любят постращать... Совпадение это...   
– Да ты...  
Питер выходит из бара, решив пропустить живописную деревенскую драку. Голова гудит от переизбытка информации. Волки с глазами людей, дерево, которое было здесь всегда. “Такое уже было, что подростки пропадали. Один вернулся лет через пять, таким же, каким был. До того, как пропасть, он многого от семьи натерпелся. Отец бил его сильно. Страшно пил. Соседи рассказывали – сыночек из лесу вышел, а они на окраине жили, да и загрыз папашу-то. Клыки отрастил и загрыз”.  
“Отлично”.  
Питер вынимает из нагрудного кармана коробочку с особыми пулями (на крышке цветок с фиолетовыми лепестками), достает из-за ремня ствол и перезаряжает его. Садится на свой байк слева, заводит мотор и отправляется дальше на юг. К той развилке, что служит ориентиром, на пути к общине и дереву. Дальше он идет пешком.   
  
Лес вокруг не похож на лес дома. Это не заповедник, огороженный заборчиком. Между деревьями практически нет просветов, особенно если зайти поглубже. Высокие стволы, не все из которых сможет обхватить взрослый мужчина, плотно стоят друг к другу, переплетаются корнями и ветками. И там, у корней, царит вечный сумрак. В таком лесу вполне могут обитать чудовища, никаких заигрываний, если сойдешь с тропы, ты не заблудишься, ты пропадешь, даже если пришел в полдень. Что уж говорить о ночи... Еще лес играет со звуками - усиливает одни и скрадывает другие, но в основном угрожающе молчит. Он жуткий и нравится Питеру. Тот дышит полной грудью. Запахи кружат голову. Зовут на охоту... Он срывается вперед, позволив инстинктам вести его и …через какие-то четверть часа обнаруживает - на охоту звали не только его.   
  
Свист веревки, резкий рывок вверх, и вот он уже видит перевернутыми мир и группу мужчин с арбалетами. Один из которых ему очень хорошо знаком.   
“Рейнджеры, как же”.  
– Добрый день, Крис. Знаешь, это как-то не по-добрососедски.  
Арджент вздыхает. Делает знак своим людям – веревку резко обрезают: Питер падает на землю очень неуклюже. Медленно встает, тщательно отряхивается.   
– Где же ваши манеры, ребята? Так грубо. Что, снова работа на выезде?  
Арбалеты становятся ближе.   
– Ты его знаешь? – охотник, которого легко можно было бы принять за одного из тех шахтеров, смотрит на Криса чуть ли не с подозрением. “Интересно…”  
– Да. Это омега Хейлов.  
Питер поднимает брови:  
– О, какая ирония, Крис, ты называешь меня омегой.   
Крис шевелит желваками и приказывает своим (они больше похожих на военных, чем на егерей, их легко отличить):  
– Обыщите его.   
На обращенных к нему лицах появляется недоумение-.  
– Просто сделайте это.  
Питер поднимает руки в знак добрых намерений. Следит за возней людей и внимательно слушает, что происходит вокруг. Так далеко, как только может услышать. В итоге, охотники отбирают у него куртку. Ее карманы, в том числе, скрытые, забиты – пакеты и мешочки с травами и пеплом, два-три миниатюрных флакона с жидкостями, плоская коробка с ассортиментом пуль, серебряный портсигар. Само собой, они отбирают у него оружие - пару метательных ножей, пистолет, причудливый стилет, вырезанный из кости. Похоже, они удивлены. Крис, наконец, добавляет:  
– Питер Хейл.  
Кто-то из охотников тянет “ясненько”, другие более сдержанно кивают. Один из минусов славы – теряется элемент неожиданности.   
– И что ты здесь делаешь, Питер?  
– То же, что и всегда. Путешествую. Живописный край, одна из самых больших и старых угольных копей...  
Крис молча поднимает свой пистолет и целится ему между глаз. Питер вздыхает, поводит плечами.   
– Как ты знаешь, у нас нет кодекса, но есть неписаные правила. Одно из них гласит – не привлекай внимания, – на этих словах Крис поднимает брови, выразительно глядя на него, но Питер игнорирует это и продолжает, – А здесь скоро появится ФБР. Приехал выяснять, из-за кого и по какой причине. Если получится – остановить. И, судя по звукам, время для этого заканчивается. Не задерживай меня.   
Арджент пытается услышать, о чем он говорит, и само собой слышит только своих людей. Он вздыхает, опускает оружие и обращается к охотникам.   
– Мы пойдем вместе. Вы двое, я и … Хейл. Вы трое возвращайтесь к дороге, найдите его байк, отзвонитесь на базу. Оставшиеся разделитесь на две группы. Одни пусть продолжат прочесывать лес, другие….  
– Вернут мне куртку.  
– …подождите минут десять и следуйте за нами.   
– Откуда ты хотел начать? – это уже Питеру.   
– С дерева.   
– Какого дерева?  
– Такое же, как дома. Крис, ты знаешь об этом больше меня – не мы, вы срубили его. Дерево, пропавшие люди. Ты знаешь, что это значит. Нам нужно двигаться на юго-восток. Очень быстро и очень тихо. Слишком много людей. Незаметно мы не подберемся.  
– К тебе подобрались. Веди.  
И Питер закрывает глаза, сливается с лесом снова и ведет их в чащу, не пытаясь притворяться человеком. Тени становятся гуще. Деревья выше. А корни толще. Тишина такая, что даже у него звенит в ушах. Охотники выдерживают недолго. Один из “стаи Арджента” начинает нервничать. Бросает:  
– Даже птиц не слышно.  
И пугливо озирается. Питер слышит его подступающую истерику, останавливается, и замирают все. Надо покончить с этим сейчас.   
– Да, потому, что вы дышите слишком громко.  
– Да что он...  
– Тс-с.   
– Он заодно с ними. Заведет нас в ловушку. Мистер Джерард бы никогда...   
– Крис, заткни его... Поминать твоего отца всуе – дурная примета.  
“Нервный” тычет арбалетом ему под ребра. Прочие начинают переговариваться. “Идиоты“.  
– Тише. Мы не одни, кажется.   
– Что ты слышишь?   
– Не могу понять. Может, оленей, чертовски напуганных, они не разбирают дороги, ломают ветки и… бегут сюда! В стороны!  
Это не олени. Тени с желтыми глазами. Стремительные. Их трое, четверо или даже пятеро. Слишком хаотичные движения. Слишком быстрые для глаз людей. Охотники не могут начать стрелять сразу, боятся задеть своих. “Бесполезные идиоты”. Кроме того нервного – Питер ловит плечом арбалетный болт, слава волчьим богам, не начиненный ничем, пока отталкивает Криса в сторону, спасая от когтей ближайшей тени (тот при этом неудачно ударяется о дерево головой). Питер бьет выстрелившего в него охотника арбалетом в лицо. Оглядывается.   
Подростки. Оборотни. Перекошенные лица. По губам бежит слюна. Они атакуют людей и игнорируют его. “ А может, и не бесполезные”. Питер подхватывает Криса и спешит прочь. Тот быстро приходит в себя и начинает сопротивляться, хочет повернуть назад.   
– Это новообращенные, и они не контролируют себя. Если твои люди не справятся - они не сдали экзамен на профпригодность. ВРЕМЕНИ НЕТ. Мне кажется, там приносят жертвы сейчас. Так что смотри под ноги и шевели ими.  
Крис старается, очень старается, но они все равно успевают только к развязке.   
На поляне под огромным, лишенным листвы деревом в луже крови , опираясь спиной на корни, сидит молодая женщина: волнистые каштановые волосы, яркие губы (разорванное когтями горло еще ярче, и выгодно подчеркивает длинную белую шею). Ее частично закрывает своим телом полуголый мужчина: короткие черные волосы, множество ран от когтей на широкой спине, заживших наполовину и будто раздавленный затылок. Пара залита светом, ветви будто нарочно расступились над ними, чтобы привлечь внимание. Поэтому Питер сначала видит их, и только потом их убийц. Дыхание перехватывает, Крис рядом застывает. Потому что на границе света и тени стоит Дюк, и, хотя он мало похож на себя, Питер не может не узнать его. Так же, как и тогда. Босой, без рубашки, основательно покрытый кровью (особенно руки и когти). За его спиной, там, где намного темнее, стоят девушка и великан. Они готовы атаковать, но Дюк останавливает их, поднимая руку, и смотрит куда-то мимо новоприбывших необычайно огромными красными глазами.  
  
  
  
\- Питер? Ха-аа... Подойди.  
Голос, голос не изменился, голос он узнает и не может не подчиниться – делает шаг вперед, не обращая внимания на пытающегося остановить его Криса.  
Что же с ним стало? С момента их последней встречи, когда Питер вытащил его из застенков охотников (те пытались убить оборотня голодом, и у них почти получилось) прошло полтора года. Даже тогда Дюк не выглядел таким – изможденным. Даже тогда он больше походил на себя прежнего. И никогда у него не было такого странного взгляда.  
Дюк вытирает руки обрывком ткани (это лоскут из платья девушки у дерева), не поднимая головы. На его предплечьях больше нет татуировок. “– Это глаз Одина, северная звезда, она должна была указать путь среди множества переплетающихся с друг другом дорог. – Не в твоем стиле. – Когда я их делал, мне было меньше лет, чем тебе тогда. Мастер уже умер, от старости. – Раз уж мы упомянули твой возраст...”   
Питер останавливается в шаге от него.   
– Я увидел свою дорогу....  
Вот теперь он поднимает лицо и – Питер отшатывается, увидев его изуродованные слепые глаза с огромными зрачками. Это как тогда, когда Дерек посмотрел на него поверх мертвой девушки на своих руках – голубыми зрачками – чудовищно, страшно и необратимо. Дюк протягивает ладонь к его лицу, касается щеки кончиками пальцев.   
– И как сделать стаю лучше...  
У его спутников загораются красным.  
– У нас есть цели...   
Подмигивает как тогда.   
– Не обычные скучные цели...  
Питер продолжает молчать и не шевелится. Дюк долго смотрит ему в глаза, прислушивается. Отрицательно ведет головой, убирает ладонь. И, кажется, вздыхает. Звук на пределе слышимости.   
– Мы устранили угрозу и уходим. В общине есть выжившие – у них есть время ответить на вопросы. Ребенок там же. Его, – Дюк кивает на труп мужчины, – беты мне не нужны.  
Крис запоздало поднимает арбалет и опускает – под взглядом Питера.  
–Еще встретимся, Хейл.

  
Питер не может смотреть, как они уходят, как он уходит, снова – изучает пару возле дерева. У девушки на кулоне знак друидов. И, кажется, порошок на платье – омела. Странно, что Крис молчит. Охотник подходит к нему и тоже смотрит на трупы. Лицо бледное, кровь на ободранном о дерево виске успела свернуться.  
– Дарак. Редкое зрелище. Ее альфа. Значит, те беты её. Должно быть, красивая история... Да что с тобой?  
– Его глаза. Глаза Дюкалиона, – когда он говорит это, Питер вздрагивает, но не уточняет, - Это сделал Джерард. И Дюкалион знал, что я Арджент... Почему...  
Питер рычит, стремительно обращается и поднимает его вверх за шею.   
\- Потому что его зрачки оставались желтыми лет шестьдесят. И так бы и продолжалось, если бы не Джерард Арджент. А теперь ты скажи –ПОЧЕМУ?! Почему твой отец все еще жив? Когда он, и это знаете вы все, имеет отношение к тысячам подозрительных дел. Ты слышал про резню в августе? Альфа, прежде чем подохнуть, вырезал пару кланов охотников. Потому что твой отец уничтожил его стаю, включая волчат. Не просто убил, нет. И это только лето, Крис. Одно лето. Одно дело. Твой отец – чудовище, порождающее других чудовищ. Знаешь, как мы поступаем с альфами, которые обращают без разбора?  
Питер бросает задыхающегося охотника на землю.   
– Пока вы закрываете глаза, за недостатком улик, Джерард продолжает плодить чудовищ. Мы бы остановили его сами, но это…  
– Развяжет войну.  
– Именно. Все, что происходит, все, что еще произойдет из-за него, потому что вы не вмешались. Останови его, Крис, пока беда не коснулась тебя самого. И вставай. Похоже, твои охотники задержали их ненадолго.


	3. Четвертая встреча

Перед Питером открывает двери швейцар, людей почти нет, несмотря на вечер пятницы (в такую погоду хорошо пить крепкий алкоголь не выходя из дома). Классический бар. Строгий стиль. Элегантная мебель. Полутемные тона. Темнокожий бармен в ослепительно белой рубашке (при галстуке) беседует с Дюкалионом: зарядили дожди, прохладно, нетипично для этого времени года. Этот голос может сделать интересным и запоминающимся даже прогноз погоды. Питер встряхивается и идет к барной стойке.   
Дюк пьет чай из маленькой чашечки, ничто не выдает его волнения. “Потому что его нет, тебе бы тоже не помешало”. После смерти многое стало оставлять его равнодушным, воспоминания поблекли, даже те, что касались их встреч (помнил скорее как факт). И теперь они разом обрели яркость и объем. Это действительно было с ним, с ними. Стоило только услышать, увидеть, почувствовать. Питер вдыхает его запах (наконец-то, полной грудью, а не жалкие крохи, принесенные Скоттом и Дереком).   
– Ты долго.  
Питер разводит руками:  
– Пятница, вечер, ливень, пробки.   
– В Бикон-Хиллз?  
Дюк поворачивается к нему лицом, и Питер едва не тянется снять очки. Он хочет видеть глаза. Не эти, но...  
–Да, это не городок, а какая-то аномалия. Здесь случается всё, что не должно было случиться.   
Бармен кивает и вливается в беседу, не слишком непринужденно и очень не профессионально:  
– Особенно справедливо по отношению к массовым убийствам. Что в этом году, что в прошлом. Знаете, я переехал из Нью-Йорка, и в том районе, где я...  
Он прерывается под выразительным взглядом Питера и неловко заканчивает:   
– Ничего подобного не было.   
– Да, это же Бикон-Хиллз. Раз в десять лет массовые убийства...  
Похоже, джентльмен, сидящий у стойки правее, хочет поболтать. Бармен ему поддакивает, и завязывается беседа, в которую быстро включаются и другие посетители. Кроме них, конечно.   
– Мда. Как-то неправильно слушать то, что о нас говорят за спиной, когда они даже не знают, кто мы. Может, уйдем? Возьмем пива, как в старые добрые времена, обменяемся историями.  
Швейцар в это время открывает двери и не закрывает их. Большая компания, затем еще одна, кажется, студенты.   
Дюк кивает, расплачивается, поднимает трость и жестом требует подать ему руку. Он все так же спокоен и совершенно не опасается того, что снаружи его могут ждать остальные члены стаи Питера (сам тот долго выбирал момент для встречи, так чтобы Дюк остался один). 

  
  
Дождь продолжается, они спешат. Дюк хорошо знает дорогу, и почти не опирается на трость. Питеру, кажется, что это его ведут – это ощущение ему нравится. Всегда нравилось, и не вызывало отторжения только с ним. Идти недалеко, в лифте слишком много людей, можно отвлечься, и вспомнить, зачем он здесь.   
Дюк отпирает двери и пропускает гостя вперед. Пентхаус, и снова классика. У самого Питера квартира обставлена почти так же. И так же нет никаких личных вещей. “Как и у Дерека”.   
Здесь есть бар (а может и не один), Дюк вынимает из холодильника две бутылки пива, открывает когтями. Ох, уж эти старые привычки... Указывает на стоящие напротив друг друга кресла.   
  
  
  
  
  
– У тебя ничего нет с собой?  
Питер заставляет свое сердце биться ровно и отвечает:   
–Нет. А у тебя?  
Дюк поднимает брови, изображая удивление. Скорее всего, он не чувствует ничего – звучит механически, ровно, разряжено.   
–Кали... я узнал все эти рецепты в ее стае.  
Теперь Дюку интересно. Немного. Он садится справа, кладет трость на стойку.   
– Травничество не входит в ее обязанности.  
– А что входит?  
– Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.   
Пауза в один глоток пива.   
– А что тебе дает твоя стая?  
– Они забавные.  
– Да?   
– Бывают забавными, впрочем, за такой короткий срок я не успел к ним привыкнуть, и большая часть нашей маленькой смешанной стаи участвовала в моем убийстве. Я открыт для предложений, если ты об этом.  
Считать Дюка не получается. Пиво не имеет вкуса. И Питер впервые допускает мысль, что не может не справиться.   
– Ты не подходишь по требованиям.  
Бутылка с громким звуком встает на стойку, Дюк смотрит куда-то перед собой. “Интересно, что он видит? Абсолютную темноту или смазанные силуэты?”  
– Всегда можно улучшить свои навыки.  
Жестокая незнакомая усмешка.   
– Ах да, у тебя еще остались племянники.  
“Мимо”.  
– Дерек не единственный альфа здесь. И он мне дорог.   
Расчетливая пауза.   
– Как и Скотт.   
“Есть”. Сердце Дюка начинает стучать немного чаще. “Значит, Скотт”.  
– Здесь нет никого, с кем бы ты мог справиться.   
– Не стоит меня недооценивать. Я многое видел, многое узнал. Вернулся с того света.  
– Попал туда.  
– Неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Даже лучшие из нас иногда становятся их заложниками.   
Скорее всего, Питер все еще жив и пьет пиво, потому что когда-то помог Дюку выбраться из ловушки. И Дюку, пожалуй, любопытно. Короткое общее прошлое – не причина.   
– И, как ты верно заметил, я уже убил члена своей стаи.  
– Как и Дерек. И, в отличие от тебя, у него есть беты.   
Питер закатывает глаза.  
– Зачем он тебе? Он ничего не знает. Практически не убивал. Наконец, ему исключительно не везет последние лет десять.  
– О, Питер. Это твой любимый племянник. Сын Талии. И он выжил, несмотря на все неудачи. И до сих пор не сдался.  
Питер торопливо продолжает:   
– Он слишком привязан к своим ошибкам, особенно к живым. И будет защищать их до последнего.   
– Счет открыт.   
Пожимание плечами.   
– Чем сильнее они сопротивляются, тем интереснее.  
Питер откидывает голову назад и улыбается так, чтобы улыбка ощущалась на слух:  
– Мне начать сопротивляться?  
– Ты уже это делаешь. Давно. Слишком давно. Потому что не веришь.  
Это “не веришь” Дюк рычит ему в ухо, оказавшись за спиной –слишком близко, слишком быстро (Питер едва заметил слитное движение). “Насколько же он сильнее?” Питер смотрит перед собой и старается держать дыхание ровным.   
– Как думаешь, почему они пошли за мной?  
– Обаяние?  
Улыбаться он больше не может, но шутить...  
– И это тоже. Я открыл им новые горизонты. Часто мы не видим новых дорог - нам не приходит в голову искать их там, где они есть, или же – где это оказывается слишком страшно. Я показал им дорогу, излечил от страха и позволил стать частью великой истории.   
– Какой?   
Дюк кладет одну руку ему на плечо, а второй – отросшим когтем щекочет позвонок.   
У Питера в голове пусто, ему не хватает воздуха и он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет. Знать. Коготь обводит позвонок. Он никогда не выделял запах собственной крови, а теперь не сможет его забыть.   
– Моей истории. Истории восхождения. Я поднялся от простого человека до полубога. Обрел невероятную силу и власть над своей судьбой.   
– И не собираешься останавливаться?  
– Конечно же, нет. Нет предела самосовершенствованию. Всегда можно стать лучше.   
– Для чего?   
– Чтобы выйти из круга.   
Он целует Питера в висок и впивается когтями в плечо. Питер сорвано дышит, но удерживает себя на месте. Он узнал еще не все.   
– Это началось тогда? В плену?  
Смех. Волосы касаются лба.   
– Я многое видел там, и еще больше после, долгими ночами, но – нет, Питер... Забавно то, что я увидел эту дорогу, когда перестал видеть. Когда в первый раз забрал силу у своего беты. Казалось бы, случай... Но – сколько их в этой истории? Наши с тобой столкновения сложно назвать совпадением. А сила... Ты не представляешь, каково это чувствовать. Переход искры от альфы к бете не сравнится. Да ничто не сравнится. Давай, я покажу тебе.   
Когти разрывают шею, но Питер успевает вырваться. На шее остается рваная рана. Кровь медленно течет между лопаток.   
– НЕТ.   
Дюкалион смеется.   
– Знаешь, что я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя. И всегда видел?   
Питер отступает от него. Движется к дверям.   
– Страх. Каждый раз. Ты все тот же напуганный мальчишка, не знающий, что делать. Ты боишься делать выбор. Цепляешься за неопределенность. Почему так происходит, Питер? Почему ты не можешь выбрать и идти до конца? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ОТКАЗЫВАЕШЬСЯ?!   
Питера оглушает вопрос. Слишком громко. Наверное, так он кричал о демоне.   
Дюк застывает напротив, выпустив когти, блестят отросшие клыки. Он готов атаковать и убить, но вместо этого бросает:   
– Убирайся.  
И отворачивается.   
Питер снимает с вешалки куртку, чтобы спрятать кровь. Руки дрожат. Он не может спрятать когти. Бросает последний взгляд в напряженную спину. И уходит.   
  
Он бы сам хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.   
Почему так долго. Почему так долго он не мог сделать выбор.   
  
Почему такая жуткая пустота оттого, что выбор, наконец, сделан, сделан, и в квартире Дюка... Дюкалиона остался не имеющий ни ауры, ни запаха невзрачный маленький камешек, с тысячелетней историей, напоминающий по форме едва ли не полное лунное затмение. 


	4. Пятая встреча

Первым Питер приходит к Дереку. Тот едва оправился после смерти Бойда, и, похоже, не собирается предпринимать ничего, ожидая, когда за ним придет Кали, и стараясь оттолкнуть всех. Ему отчаянно не хватает гибкости.   
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе...  
– Убирайся.  
– Куда уезжал летом, на целый месяц, когда тебе так отчаянно нужна была помощь?   
Дерек щелкает зубами, но все-таки выслушивает его. И только после пытается ударить.  
– ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ СРАЗУ?  
С вылезшими клыками действительно трудно говорить. Питер держится на расстоянии и дарит племяннику одну из самых дружелюбных своих улыбок:  
– Это все Скотт и его “давайте сначала поговорим”. Эй...  
Уворачивается от удара, не иначе как чудом. От захвата – нет.   
– … нужно было дождаться определенного времени года, чтобы звезды встали особым образом.   
Трудно быть убедительным, когда тебя душат, но Питеру удается. Он продолжает, пока Дерек не отпускает его:   
– Этому камешку тысячи лет. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько эта вещь могущественна и опасна? Что бы случилось, если бы она действовала всегда? В легендах и сказках не зря...   
– Я понял. Что ты предлагаешь?  
– У меня есть план. И тебе не понравится – участвуют все...   
  
Вторым он приходит к Крису Ардженту. Точнее, приходят они – Скотт (вести переговоры), Дерек (на случай провала дипломатической миссии) и Питер. Ночь, автостоянка, Крис выходит из супермаркета, видит Скотта у своей машины. И не может не спросить (“надо же, ему хорошо даются драматические нотки”):  
– Опять?!   
Скотт забыл, с чего хотел начать, да, ситуация, как минимум, неловкая. “Помнишь, мы убили Питера, который убил твою сестру. Так вот, хотим предложить тебе объединиться с ним, чтобы вместе мы могли убить нашего общего врага”.  
– Это трудно объяснить, но...  
– Не только Ардженты восстают из мертвых.   
Питер выходит из тени и поднимает руки. Он надеется, что Дерек хотя бы попытается его спасти, в случае неудачи. Крис, против ожиданий, не торопится доставать оружие.   
– Как ты понимаешь, я собирался встретиться с тобой лицом к лицу еще раз примерно никогда. Но чрезвычайные ситуации требуют чрезвычайных мер. Так что, вот он я. И я хочу предложить тебе... – Питер продолжает серьёзным тоном:   
–Закончить то, чему стали свидетелями. Исправь ошибки своего отца.  
Крис вздыхает, открывает багажник и ставит внутрь пакеты из супермаркета.   
– Он убивает оборотней и только оборотней.  
– Его стая – нет. Да и он уничтожит всех, кто встанет на его пути. Ты уверен, что знаешь что-то о его целях? Силу не собирают просто так, Крис. Ее собирают для чего-то. Зная Дюкалиона, могу предположить, что это что-то глобальное. И включающее в себя огромное количество мертвых людей и оборотней. Наконец, Эллисон не останется в стороне, потому что Дюку нужен мой крестник, – на этих словах Питер касается плеча Скотта, тот демонстративно скидывает руку.   
Крис вздыхает...  
И соглашается.  
  
У них мало времени – камень, который должен превратить Дюкалиона в бету, будет действовать несколько часов в ночь перед полнолунием. Поэтому они действуют одновременно, в разных частях города. Небольшими командами.   
  
Айзек, Эллисон, Скотт и Стайлз устраняют близнецов.  
“Вам понадобится много электричества, не забудьте, как важно атаковать слаженно. Я не настаиваю на убийстве, оно ведь расстроит ваших друзей. Кстати, вы могли бы их привлечь. Сила любви и не таких заставляла сменить сторону”.  
  
Хейлы охотятся на Кали. Она очень осторожна и очень сильна, но против троих оборотней, один из которых альфа, другой вооружен аконитовыми пулями, а третью поддерживает желание отомстить – у неё нет шансов. Охота заканчивается на подземной автостоянке. Кали лежит в луже своей крови, ее тело борется и с ранами, и с аконитом –и побеждает. Питер наклоняется, убирает прядь волос с её лица:   
– Милая, я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, по секрету. Энниса убил не Дерек. Энниса убил Дюкалион. Вцепился когтями ему в лицо и разможил череп. Как тогда... помнишь, когда мы познакомились...   
Кали хрипит, её раны перестают исцеляться, но она еще дышит.   
Тишину разрывает звонок.  
– Ты не выключил звук?!  
– Должно быть. И, давно хочу тебе сказать – меньше угрозы, Дерек. Больше мягкости. Ты даже когда у нас кончается молоко, спрашиваешь об этом так, будто... Да, Крис. У нас все готово. Да. Выезжаю... Нет, оставь их там, пусть присмотрят за близнецами. Эллисон и Стайлз уже едут сюда, нужно позаботиться о теле... Ох, вбить рябиновой кол в сердце, конечно... Их встретит Кора. Я и Дерек едем к тебе.  
– О каком теле?  
Спрашивает Дерек. Питер молниеносно рассекает Кали горло.   
– Об этом. И я предупреждал, что возможно буду импровиз...  
Ему не дает закончить помчавшийся по венам огонь. Он чувствует, как его тело становится сильнее с каждым вдохом. Обретенная сила кружит голову.   
– Аррггх... Да, намного лучше чего-либо. Эй, не смотрите на меня так, дети. Я не собираюсь завести себе еще одну стаю. У меня уже есть одна, чтобы вы там не думали.  
– Двое альф на одну стаю?   
– О, ты так и не поверил в Скотта. Трое, Дерек. В мире есть гораздо более необычные стаи. Однажды, когда будет более спокойный вечер, я расскажу вам об этом подробнее, дорогие племянники. А сейчас – пора.   
И, прежде чем сесть в машину, он обращается к Коре:   
– Можешь попинать ее тело, пока не приехали ребята. Удачи.   
  
Луна высоко в небе, почти идеально круглая. Питер начал слышать ее песню еще в машине. Так бывает, некоторые слышат луную песню. Чаще всего – совсем юные оборотни, у которых все через край. Это песня может свести с ума того, кто дорожит здравым рассудком. Не его, определенно – Питер упивается ею. За полчаса мелодия набирает обороты, становится кристально ясной и вытесняет все прочие звуки.   
Он не слышит, как Дюкалион ломает телом Дерека предметы. Даже ослабленный артефактом, он невероятно силен.   
Крис стреляет с обеих рук, и едва ли не каждый выстрел попадает в цель. Но Дюкалион движется. Трость едва не входит охотнику в горло. Ее перехватывает Питер. Чтобы сломать одной рукой.   
Дюк рычит и идет к нему, узнает запах и замирает. Заминка меньше секунды, но Питеру хватает, чтобы принять его в объятия, приподнять и, перекрестив на спине руки, вогнать когти, смазанные ядом, на всю длину под ребра. Дюк смотрит на него и не верит, мелодия достигает пика. Пока она затихает, вместе со звуком сердца Дюка, Питер держит его на руках, смотрит в глаза и шепчет.  
Дереку кажется:   
– Прости меня.  
Но он не уверен.


	5. Вторая встреча

То состояние, когда ты смертельно устал и рад уснуть, но не можешь позволить сну смежить веки, потому что не хочешь упустить и секунды из бесконечно важного сейчас. Питер лежит в разворошенной постели, смотрит на танцующие в лучах солнца пылинки, на обнаженную спину сидящего рядом Дюка, на то, как медленно вздымается его грудная клетка, татуировки по предплечьям и между лопаток приходят в движение. Оставленные его губами, похожие на цветы отметины сворачивают свои бутоны и исчезают. Питер обводит когтем последний лепесток, спина выгибается ему навстречу. Дюк оборачивается, тянется лицом к лицу, чтобы отобрать косячок. Питер смеется и видит, как дергается уголок рта напротив. Победа.  
Питеру удалось вернуть его.   
  
Они гнали две или три недели до этого мотеля, принадлежащего стае, лояльной Хейлам. Безопасность – его единственное достоинство, с едой не могут справиться даже желудки оборотней, повсюду грязь, мебель разваливается, пол удобнее коек, воду и ту невозможно пить. Они заменяют ее бутылочным пивом, с особыми добавками из его походного арсенала. Курят самокрутки с листьями и лепестками аконита. Расслабляются. Оставляют ад позади. Вернее, Питер пытается – вернуть Дюка в этот мир. Пытался. Вчера получилось. Просто замечательно получилось... Он пробегает пальцами под все еще болезненно торчащими ребрами, привлекая внимание, Дюк вздрагивает и контратакует – легонько сжав шею обеими руками. Кусает нижнюю губу. Вчера они сидели на крыльце, смотрели на дорогу, молчали, пили пиво, и Питер вдруг понял, что все эти два года не забывал, как эти губы выглядят, когда касаются горлышка бутылки. И что он может смотреть на это бесконечно долго и не думать ни о чем. Дюк заметил, его глаза расцвели золотым и – они сломали перила.   
Вот она реальность, а все, произошедшее тогда – сон, картинки, привиделось, и не должно вызывать ни боли, ни ярости. Так, сценки. Дешевый ужастик с погоней.  
  
Вот он узнает о ферме охотников и находит забавным выдать себя за одного из них.  
Следующая сцена: мальчишка – лет 14, ковбойская шляпа, броская бляха на ремне, демонстративное сплевывание под ноги, пушок на щеках и подбородке, юношеские прыщи на лбу.   
– Уже месяц там, в колодках, без всего, прикинь. Мы, это, даже тут ставки делаем, когда загнется. Удивительно живучие твари. Может, это, он жрет себя и снова наращивает мясо...  
Питер смеется шутке, хотя у него режутся клыки, и в награду ему показывают пленника. И он узнает его, хотя это вроде бы невозможно – запах не различим среди вони, то, что осталось от тела, обезличено.  
– Он и правда жрет себя, – Питер смотрит в широко распахнутые голубые глаза мальчишки, насаженного на свои когти.  
– Его органы поглощают себя и восстанавливаются. Раз за разом. Раз за разом.  
  
Он рассекает себя запястье и отпаивает Дюка кровью. Гладит по отросшим волосам.   
– Мы уедем как можно быстрее.  
Но когда Питер поднимает тело наружу и видит, что с ним сотворили охотники – неправильно сросшиеся кости под колодками и веревками – он обращается и идет к ферме, но его останавливает Дюк, вцепляется в руку и отрицательно ведет головой. Питер соглашается и бережно отрывает его от земли, чтобы в итоге привязать к себе веревкой и проехать верхом около суток. Он мог бы угнать машину, но Дюк не хочет в машину. Ему нравится трястись на байке и видеть небо.  
На третий день он начал есть твердую пищу, на шестой сам сел, на пятый сказал первое слово, на одиннадцатый повелел сломать ему кости.  
Тогда они сплавились воедино.   
Даже ближе чем сейчас.   
Питер поддается вперед, вдавливает в узоры пальцы, и теряет мысль. Он там, где он хочет быть.


End file.
